


Countless Lovers Under Cover on the Streets

by Trytoescapeit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: & because like louis feels guilty, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, a lot of talk about feelings, because like Harry's father is dead but he seems okay with it, halloween fic, i think this fic is, its all just fluff between Harry and Louis, louis and Eleanor's relationship is so mild I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytoescapeit/pseuds/Trytoescapeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's this about then? Are we raising the dead or are we going to talk about our feelings first?"</p><p>"I've got a lot of those," Harry says quietly while opening the hearts of chocolate and biting into the only caramel. Louis pretends he's not put out.</p><p>"Oh yeah? For who?" Louis asks with a smile. Harry stares at him for a long while that Louis justified when he tacks on, "for me?" With a raise on an eyebrow.</p><p>"What if I do?" Harry asks and finishes off the chocolate.</p><p>Or the one where Harry shows up on Louis' bedroom wearing a mask and carrying candles and a bottle of wine. It's just for séance until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countless Lovers Under Cover on the Streets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in honor of Halloween because who would pass up an opportunity for spooky cute Harry and Louis?  
> Talk to me on tumblr at trytoescapeit :)

Louis' not tired physically; he really wishes but he knows he's not. There's his girlfriend in between his thighs and he wishes she'd not be there right now too. He wishes a lot of things really.

"Hey, El, I'm not really in the mood. I don't feel to well," he says to her and watches as she attaches her lips to the inside of his thighs. He doesn't feel a spark, he doesn't feel much of anything. Just guilt really and he wants it to subside into anger that never comes unless it's towards himself. When he's laying in his bed at night staring at his ceiling he feels it; the weight of it sitting on his chest and clamping down on his ribs so of course he takes it out on himself. He's horrible, just fucking _horrible_.

"I'll make you feel better, yeah?" Her tongue darts out and it's not attractive in the least. It doesn't make his toes curl or fingers clutch onto the sheets. It makes him want to close his thighs and wrap his body in said sheets though. It's just because he's tired.

"Kind of just want to sleep. It was a long day, you know? Harry was having problems and I needed to help him," he lies and looks up to the ceiling. He's convinced the lie is so transparent she'll interrogate him or something.

She groans though and crawls away from his thighs until she's standing by his bed still wearing her school uniform, "Harry's always got something for you to fix. He's a cool kid and all but I want some of your time too."

"It's not his fault, Eleanor. Don't be mad at him, I need his help sometimes too," he reasons. It's only because Harry never asks for any help, he's just like his scapegoat and Harry always there to cover for him.

"That's what I mean," she says walking towards his bedroom door, "you should go to me for help. Give me a call when you figure yourself out," she opens the door before Louis can even agree. Then she's gone and he buries himself in his sheets and groans in his pillow. He's exhausted, he really is.

Just not physically. Not physically at all. It starts from fucked up mind and courses through his veins like blood. It beats in his heart and paints his whole chest with exhaustion. He reckons drowning would be a way to explain it but it's just emotional exhaustion if he's being honest. It's disgust and frustration because _why can't he like her like he's supposed to?_ Why does he like the slants of Harry's broad shoulders and his sharp jawline; the way his chest is flat and his cock in between his legs?

It's eleven o'clock when he falls asleep to moist cheeks and his eye lashes clumping together with it. It's eleven o'clock when he decides that this is his life and he'll just have to suffer for for the rest of his life.

But it's two in the morning when he hears a tickering against his window. It's a familiar knock but when he turns to it above his bed, it's not a familiar face at all. The person's wearing a mask a lot like Freddie so he thinks it's appropriate he yells until the window swings open and a hand covers his mouth while the other yanks off the plastic revealing Harry.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Harry repeats soothingly and Louis licks his palm until it drops and scowls.

"Don't you ever tell me to shut up first of all," Louis says, "and second of all, why the hell are you here anyway?"

"Alright, m'sorry. It's just that Gemma and Eleanor are friends, right? And Gems told me that you're in some shit with Eleanor right now because I can't keep my problems to myself. And like I think I do a good job at that but apparently I'm like on territory that's already taken, whatever that means. I think you're the territory they were referring to but lik—,"

"Get on with it Harry. We don't have all night," Louis cuts in and Harry offers him a small smile.

"Sorry, sorry. It's all just girl drama isn't it? I'm taking you away from it Tomlinson. I know you wanna be alone but I've got some _girl_ drama too, well not really girl drama. Anyway, you told your girlfriend you'd help me out so you'll help me out, won't you?"

Louis stares for a few moments, two cars pass by until he opens his mouth, "but I don't even know how to help myself," He argues. He looks outside his window and sees houses covered in fake cobwebs and pumpkins. Oh yeah, he almost forgot, it's Halloween.

"We'll help each other out. So like I said, I'm taking you out Tomlinson. We're going to the cemetery and do a séance. I bought candy and wine and we'll share what's bothering us, okay?"

Louis rolls his eyes but pushes Harry aside so he can crawl through the window. It's chilly and he's only got socks, sweatpants, and one thin hoodie to keep him warm. Harry second crawling through but Louis asks him to grab his phone before he goes. It's silent all around which panics Louis just a little bit more. He hates that he's with Harry alone and that he's afraid he'll say something that'll give him away. He knows Harry's going to look at him just s little bit longer than other people and he'll down multiple nights thinking what that means when deep down he knows it means nothing at all.

They get to the ground safely and begging their track to the old cemetery people always pretend is not there. It's only because every family in this small town has someone they used to love there. Louis' got his grandmother, his neighbor Liam has his unborn sister, Harry's got his father.

An arm loops around his waist halfway through the journey; Louis doesn't bother to shrug it off. The graveyard has this Sleepy Hollow affect to it with a thick fog clinging to the dead grass. Louis smiles when he thinks about Harry starring as Ichabod Crane, he's got that beanpole figure anyway.

"Hey," Harry bumps their shoulders together as they approach their first gravestone, "what's so funny? This's supposed to be scary." It is scary. He knew most the people buried ten feel under. It's something about this fucking town that already seems dead. People morn each other before it's actually time and when it is, the persons forgotten.

"Nothing, it's just that I wouldn't mind being Katrina Van Tassel if the endings were any different."

Harry shrugs his shoulders, "I don't really care for the story plot anyway," he stops walking and grams Louis' hand to signal the stop, "right here."

Louis looks down at the stone reading Johnny Jeffers. It's the only stone that people around town don't know about. No one's related to them, no one has ever heard of him, and no one even knows where he came from. Just showed up out of no where in the earlier years of the town.

"This isn't going to work," he says but plants his butt on the grass. He looks at Harry who seemed to have materialized a bag out of nowhere and is taking out random things. First four candles, then a bottle of wine, and then a heart shaped box of chocolates. Louis sniggers.

"I would've dressed nicer if I'd known it was a date."

"I thought your pajama sweats were festive enough," Harry says with amusement. When Louis doesn't reply he adds, "it was the only chocolate I can conjure up on such a short notice of tonight events of What's Wrong With Louis."

"Nothing's wrong with me," Louis mutters and looks down. Something is very wrong with him and it's radiating off his skin.

"What's this about then? Are we raising the dead or are we going to talk about our feelings first?"

"I've got a lot of those," Harry says quietly while opening the hearts of chocolate and biting into the only caramel. Louis pretends he's not put out.

"Oh yeah? For who?" Louis asks with a smile. Harry stares at him for a long while that Louis's justified when he tacks on, "for me?" With a raise on an eyebrow.

"What if I do?" Harry asks and finishes off the chocolate. He digs in his bag until he pulls out matches and lights each of candles. The flame burns his fingertips at some point and he curses under his breath before looking back up. Louis' got his lips around the bottle of wine. It tastes like how bread smells but he likes that it'll make him feel less real in a few so he drinks more until Harry removes it himself.

"Do you?" Louis asks when he's done licking his lips. Harry's definitely not looking at his mouth, nope, it's in his intoxicated delusional mind. The atmosphere seems tighter but lighter all the same; maybe there's sadness too but he's not some type of atmospherical physicist like a meteorologist so he wouldn't know.

"Lou, I don't think you want the answer," he tells him as he bites into a strawberry chocolate and makes a disgusted face, "this is terrible. You've got to try it." He spits the chewed up half onto the grass and offers the one he didn't to Louis. Louis scrunches his face and flicks the chocolate to the ground. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. Or scared; perhaps a little bit of both.

"I mean, I think it depends on the answer, don't you?"

"Well I know the answer, that why I know you don't want it." Harry assures and he turns his head down to Johnny's grave and picks at the green grass. He takes a single blade and moves it to the flame of the candle to watch it slowly burn until the smoke disperses. He wishes he could go with it.

"I think I'm going to break up with Eleanor soon," Louis says suddenly and Harry's head snaps up.

"Why?"

"S'not important, I don't think," Louis mumbles even if it is kind of important when you have reasons like liking your best friend more than you should. He thinks it may be love or it could be a crush, what do teens know anyway?

"Yeah it is," Harry tells him furrowing his eyebrows like Louis' genuinely confusing him, "you've been dating her for quite sometime. There's got to be a legitimate reason." He scoots a little bit closer to him like he's trying to convey moral support that Louis doesn't think he even needs.

"No reason I'd like to vocalize right now to be honest." Louis sighs loudly exasperated. He's itching to take the wine back but Harry's holding onto it in between his legs like he's dating him to try and retrieve it. He's not.

"I'd like you to. I can help you, you know? V'been your friend since kindergarten, I think I can help you with everything," he's circling his index finger around the rim of the glass bottle slowly; doesn't even realize Louis' harsh gulp.

Louis shakes his head rather aggressively and purses his lips like he's afraid words will slip out that he doesn't necessarily want to say right now. He already feels uneasy sitting on a graveyard surrounded by people who are probably turning around in their grave at his intentions. He can only imagine their gasps if he were to kiss Harry instead of using words.

"What if the situation is so fucked up that not even you can handle it?"

"I can handle it," Harry tells him without a second passing like he's so sure. Likes four and he's unstoppable.

Louis takes in breath and curls his fingers into fists by his side before talking slowly.

"So like, I like someone else right? And it's not fair to string along Eleanor when I know how I feel. It's not even like I have a chance with this person, probably a better chance at winning the lottery but just the realization of liking this person is freaking me the hell out, okay? Like it's completely scary, like when we were younger and would be so scared sleeping on your bed because of your sisters creepy doll she hid in the closet but only _scarier_ ," he thinks he'd prefer the doll to be honest, "I'm confused too because I don't even know if I ever even liked her more than a friend because I've never felt this way before and I don't know if it's good or bad. It feels good though is the thing."

Harry's looking at him like he's experiencing some kind of relegation, guzzling down every world like it means something to him "you've got to do what's right. Don't feel guilty, Louis. Maybe you just need to spend a little time with her to see if you're sure about ending things so you don't regret it later. And _please_ , any girl would be lucky to have you," he smiles like he's drunk sedated when he hasn't even had a drop of wine.

Louis snorts at the gender pronoun, it's so ironically frustrating, "I think there might've also been denial involved, too. Like years of it, I'm positive I've never liked anyone as much as this person."

"I thought you liked her," Harry pouts. He raises the bottle to his lips but halfway he decides against it and returns it to its previous placement.

"I thought so too," he admits airily.

"Who's this lucky person then?"

"You don't wanna know," Louis mumbles. He _really_ wants that bottle. He feels on edge like he's waiting for the ball to drop; for something to go wrong. God, he just knows something's bound to go amiss.

"Yes I do. I can help you, like what I did with Eleanor. Everyone needs a wingman."

Louis smiles despite himself and leans his back against the dying grass. It tickles his neck but he doesn't move. "Have you ever kept a secret so big that you feel like you'd rather not say it after so long. Like what's the point if I already lied for so long?"

"The point is to finally be able to be honest and not so fidgety with you only knowing the truth."

"Okay, what if it was like me being gay?" After the words leave his mouth, silence ensues around them and he shuts his eyes tightly. He can hear shuffling around him but he ignores it; wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole until he's gone.

"Lou, open your eyes," Harry asks and he's close. He can hear him from above him.

"No thanks," Louis whispers.

"Open them, _please_?" Louis' eyes open gradually. He sees Harry's face right in front of his first and then that he's holding himself up by his arms on either side of Louis' face.

"Are you saying that you're gay?"

"What if I am?" He repeats from earlier. Only now he wants to cry. He's got a lump in his throat and his eyes are stinging with soon-to-be tears.

"I'd say I think I'm not totally straight either and that we can figure it out together, but that's only if you're saying what I think you're saying. If you're not saying that then you can just disregard everything I just said and pretend it never happened." He stares at his best friend for a while wondering how he never knew. Surely he should've seen a moment where Harry looked at a boy and blushed a little? But Harry's always blushing; when they're sitting on his couch and watching a film or when they're in class and they catch each others' eyes.

"Well how come you never told me?" Louis asks instead of looking too into anything. He swears that Harry's face is getting closer but maybe that's just what he wants to think.

"Are you gay?" Louis covers his face with his arm.

"Do you like me?"

When he doesn't get an answer, Harry nudges his head against his bare arm, his hair tickling and soft. Louis smiles just a little at the feeling and proximity.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I told my mom I was already bisexual; it was more forced than anything when she walked in on me watching gay porn. That's something to be embarrassed about, not this."

He laughs just a little before mumbling a yes but he knows Harry didn't catch it so he lowers his arms from his face to groan it out again.

Harry bites his bottom lip until it's a pretty red that has Louis rolling his eyes.

"I really wanna kiss you right now," he tells him and a single light zooms across his face so swift Louis almost misses it. He opens his mouth to tell Harry but then there's a yell and footsteps coming closer to them.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" A man waving a flashlight back and fourth yells after them as they shuffle to their feet. Harry grabs the two masks on the ground and they fit the things on each other. Harry blows the candles out before stuffing everything in the bag along with the open bottle of wine that drops everywhere. It's sticky on their skin when Louis takes hold of his hand and they begin to sprint.

"Is that the Styles boy? Haven't I told you enough to stay away from here!"

They dodge gravestones left and right and see glimpses of dead flowers. Some stones bare the marks of green fungus from the rain weathering but then there are some that look new and clean. The flowers are all the same though, just dead and crunchy like the leaves around.

When they've ran a safe distance their gasping and heaving for air; Louis can't help but look at Harry's flushed face and his cheeks hollowing for it. It's so attractive he has to turn away.

"How often do you go there?" Louis asks as he inhales too much air and coughs profusely.

"My dad's hurried there, you know? I like to visit him at night and the others. Who knows how long someone's visited them?"

"That's actually really thoughtful of you," Louis says honestly. He takes his hand away from Harry's and wipes the stickiness on his sweats.

"Hey, why'd you let go?" He scrunches his face and fixes Louis with the least threatening anger he's ever seen.

"You're all sticky and nasty," he tells him and watches as Harry brings his thumb to his mouth. He sucks it in and runs his tongue along the slim finger until it's not glistening with red wine anymore.

"Okay, I think I got it all," he holds his hand out like an offering. It's disgusting but Louis takes it anyway.

When they've got their hands tangled, they begin to walk towards their houses quietly. He doesn't want to say goodbye, not tonight at least. He wants to kiss Harry all night and tangle his cold toes against his shin. But he can't because he's got a family and a mother who'll worry about him in the morning when she finds her son gone. Unless...

"Hey, Haz?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you give me my phone?" Harry raises his eyebrow with a pout before digging in his front pocket to retrieve the phone. He hands it to him reluctantly.

"You kids and your technology ruining everything," Harry says in a voice that makes Louis smile even as he unlocks his phone and texts his mom that he's sleeping over Harry's house.

He pockets the thing, "alright, lead the way to your house," he declared and pulls Harry along until a yellow house comes into view. Harry's practically bouncing on his feel as he walks up the steps and opens the door slowly.

They creep in with the floorboards sinking and creaking under their weight; there are giggles too but they make it safely. Harry shuts the door and leads Louis to his bed where they fall silently on it; Louis laughing louder than is necessary. The intoxication seems to be kicking in; he really wants to kiss Harry.

"Can I kiss you now?"

Instead of answering, Harry leans down and lines their chests together to connect their lips. It's soft and sweet; moist and dirty. Louis feels the spark, he really does. He feels less emotionally exhausted and more happy. They kiss for a while until Harry breaks it to yawn.

"M'tired," He declares and Louis pecks him one last time before stripping off his shirt and moving more towards Harry to get his body heat. It's comfortable, it really is.

He's not very comfortable when he wakes up to shrill screaming and opens his eyes to Gemma Styles and her best friend Eleanor. They look livid and Louis shakes Harry to just wake him the hell up but when nothing works he licks his finger and wiggles it in his ear.

Harry wakes up with a disgusted bleary-eyes expression that has betrayal written all across it.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell is _this_ for?" Eleanor chides in and Harry's head snaps to hers with a mortified expression, "have I hurt you Louis? Am I missing something because last time I heard, you didn't like boys!"

Gemma's sending daggers at him; if looks could kill he'd be bleeding on their wooden floors.

"I'm so sorry," Harry and Louis say at the same time. They all look at him like he should just shut the hell up and he gets the message.

"Are you gay? Have I been dating someone I have no chance with?" Louis nods albeit himself, he doesn't like the way she's putting it but he supposes she's right.

"Have you been dating Harry all along then?" She doesn't even seem sad, just angry and hurt.

"No, no. Not at all, El I swear. I was actually planning on um, on um breaking up with you because like I didn't know I didn't like you until I actually liked someone," he admits and he feels like the ultimate douche. Not even the biggest asshole has anything on him right now.

"Here I thought I had someone who actually liked me," she says and Harry stirs beside him. He's staring at his sister like he wants her to say something and Eleanor and Louis look at the whole exchange.

"Hey Gems, you've got anything you wanna say?" Gemma turns her dagger throwing gaze to Harry who hides under the covers. Louis sticks his hand under to play with his hair.

"Hey Eleanor?" Gemma says slowly without taking her eyes from her hiding brother. Eleanor hums that she's paying attention.

"Remember how I was saying that like I kind of don't have a crush on any boy right now?"

Eleanor looks up at her to encourage her to continue, "it's because I kind of like, like you?" She phrases it like it's a question more than a statement. Eleanor's staring at her like she's been electrocuted.

"Are you serious right now?" They just stare at each other meaningfully before leaving the room. Eleanor calls Louis a dick and Gemma calls Harry a "little bitch". Harry feels a little guilty for being some sort of home wrecker it Louis knows he would take it back for anything in the world. They're happy and Louis feels more relaxed; more like the person he always wanted to be. It's like he can finally breathe without a self-manifested pain.

Sometimes it comes back when someone he doesn't know asks him if he's dating anyone and he has to tell them about his curly-haired boyfriend without knowing how they'll react. He's still happier than before and Gemma's hating him a little less as the days pass by for being the first to break her girlfriends heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it if you didn't. Mostly comments because they make me smile more and my tumblr's always open for you guys at trytoescapeit :)
> 
> FOR ANYONE READING MY IM LOSING IT FIC  
> hello, I'll post the longest chapter yet soon I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been too occupied with this fic but I'll make it up, I pinky promise


End file.
